


Monologue

by besamemuchooooo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamemuchooooo/pseuds/besamemuchooooo
Summary: 这篇还是18年夏天写的。
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 8





	Monologue

我想说些90分钟以外的事。

我出生在哥伦比亚的库库塔市，不过记事起就搬到了伊瓦格。对于我的祖国，大部分欧洲人（和一部分亚洲人）对它的印象就是毒品、反叛武装和世界小姐。这么想也没错，但绝大部分人仍是过着循规蹈矩的生活，除非你倒霉被卷入帮派斗争或不法交易，你就可能一夜过后被家人发现身上多了个血窟窿。倒霉的人一直不少，我刚好比较幸运，每天上学、回家、偶尔出去玩，毫发无损地长大。

我开始学习踢足球是在5岁，1996年，会去学只是因为我的继父曾是足球运动员，并且那是一个“符合男孩子的兴趣”。与他的预期相一致，我接受了这个兴趣，并且展现出了那么一些天赋。这没什么值得引起惊诧的，每二三十个踢球的孩子里总会有一个显得比较出色。1998年，法国世界杯举行，如果它再晚举办或者我早出生一年，或许一切都会不一样。那届比赛看得我如痴如醉，我每天的功课就是守着电视看比赛，第二天抓起背包去上课，放学后再急匆匆跑到青训队俱乐部训练。

在同龄人之中，我训练的刻苦程度相当出挑，我总是会在其他小朋友赶着回家看动画之后再加练一个小时。可能有的人会喜欢美化成这是因为热爱或者一种奋斗精神什么的，但其实没那么崇高，我只是单纯的想要去做，因为我明显比其他人都做得更好。当你发现努力可以转换为成果时，你很难放弃这种诱惑。

11岁时我被恩维加多队签下，因为，说得直白点，在与同龄人的比赛中我已经怎么都能进球了。我搬到了麦德林市郊，开始了真正意义上像模像样的职业运动员生涯：训练、比赛、分析那些巨星们的录像，假日里年长的队员们出去喝酒，年幼的缩在宿舍打游戏，我继续训练。

在这个阶段，一些事情我想不得不说，那就是有一个人在大西洋的另一侧作为新星开始冒头，并迅速风靡世界。我已经不记得具体什么时候了，总之是2003年，我在跟小伙伴一起吃饭，公共休息室的电视里放着英超比赛，没看一会儿我就张开了嘴巴。我很不好意思在吃饭时找人主动说话，但强烈的好奇心还是促使我开口：“何塞，那个人是谁？”

“哪个呀？”

“曼联的7号。”

“哈梅斯，你真的在这儿踢球两年了吗？”我的小伙伴摆出一副老成的架子。“他叫罗纳尔多，是曼联这个夏天花、花……”他想了半天，最后得出结论，“花好几千万英镑签下的！”

克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的转会费是1200万英镑。不过当时的我们都记不住，也理解不了，当时的我只是看着那台29英寸电视里红色球衣白色短裤的身影。那个背影既修长又灵巧，做着各种花哨好看的过人动作，把防守队员反衬得笨拙无比，当镜头切到近景，就能看到一张生气勃勃的脸，卷得像螺丝纹路的头发垂在额头，偶尔被人断球会不满地咧嘴，露出不太整齐的牙齿。

他看上去也不大，比起我所崇拜的齐达内、巴尔德拉马、阿斯普里拉这些气势慑人的球星，活脱脱是个稚气未脱的青涩小子，虽然这么评价的我也才12岁，个头还不到170公分，并且刚攒钱买了《足球小将》的漫画。但我们在观摩他人时，很容易就把自己放到比较的天平之外。我守着电视看完那场激动人心的比赛，克里斯蒂亚诺打进了一个球，他庆祝时轻盈地跳到队友身上，接受人山人海的赞美与膜拜。而我攥紧拳头在虚空中不断挥舞。我还记得管理员最后大声叱骂着催我把饭吃完，但汤早已经凉了。

在恩维加多呆到16岁时，我被班菲尔德签下，从此前往阿根廷。这不好说是一个正确或错误的决定，因为众所周知的原因，恩维加多已经不是一个可以安心踢下去的地方了。另外我想提一点，那就是即使在十几年后，都总会有人拐弯抹角地问，你当初为什么答应去恩维加多，你为什么敢在麦德林生存，你知不知道签下你的Boss有多可怕以及他背后的血色产业云云。我想，会问这种问题的显然是悲天悯人的闲人，或者是对南美足球一无所知的门外汉，我的俱乐部由谁出资，跟我想要踢球这件事，有什么关系吗？好的，这个话题就此打住。

阿根廷的足球氛围比哥伦比亚更浓烈，他们的狂热让初来乍到的我难以想象，我以为我们已经很爱足球了，但在布宜诺斯艾利斯的街头广场，到处可见穿着蓝白色竖条纹运动服的孩子、青年人、老人。如果你敢说马拉多纳一句不好——我曾经听人在吵架时这样骂过——你很快可以招致五至八人的团体跟你来番舌战，而这只是文明的，不文明的我也见得不多。

这里的人不是很喜欢我，我说实话，他们叫我哥伦比亚来的小个子，或者喊我杰西，我跟他们解释我的名字不是那样念，但没有用，他们觉得很好玩。于是我搬出宿舍，坐公交或搭便车在公寓和基地往返，我根本不知道什么叫睡懒觉。

但我并不想逃离，阿根廷联赛的水准比哥伦比亚要明显高很多，球探们也会把目光聚焦过来，你踢的任何一场比赛都有可能成为契机，赛后被经理喊到办公室说“亲爱的，你要往高处飞去了”。我也抱着这样的幻想，我努力训练，看各种比赛，别人寻欢作乐的时候我在练远射，因为我也想去更高的地方。我想去欧洲。

2009年我理了个新发型，如果你能翻到那么老的照片，你会看到可笑而土气的我的脑袋上顶着个鸡冠头，两边推平，中间蓄高，像个饱受煎熬满腹疑问的穷小伙子。我在模仿谁不言而喻，事实上，我模仿的那个人已经拿到了欧冠冠军、英超冠军、欧洲金靴、金球奖、世界足球先生，他可说是全世界无人能敌了。要一口气数出这么长串荣誉可真够累人的，但其实，我还能说出更多。

我对克里斯蒂亚诺的全部了解依然停留在电视和杂志上，我不能错过每一场曼联和葡萄牙国家队的比赛，我还偶尔会找买了体育杂志的队友伸手，“我想，嗯……我记得你不是很喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，那可以把这期附赠的海报给我吗？”

“哦，没问题，我确实对这个葡萄牙人没什么感觉。他要是少抹点发胶，少带点首饰，我说不定喜欢得多些。”

然后他们会把那些海报给我，我贴在巴勒莫自己的公寓里。如果你问现在它们去哪儿了，我只能老实说，都没了，之后一次的转会搬家就都没了。我忏悔，不过我也不差这点儿海报。

刚才说到发型，这也是一个从自我意识上接近克里斯蒂亚诺的好方法，我美美地留了一段时间，从预备队被选进一线队，然后这些头发就被队长剃掉了。我在嘲笑声中坚持完了整个仪式，回到家把头埋在枕头里痛哭。电视上的克里斯蒂亚诺风光无限，让罗纳尔多这个名字作为他自己而不是任何别人被交口称颂，而我被剃光了头发，连自己名字的正确读音都捍卫不了。

我为了去欧洲而发了疯般的努力，回报以超乎想像的方式来到，我不断助攻、高效进球，我帮助班菲尔德拿到了史上第一个阿甲联赛冠军，队友和观众们高呼着我的名字，“哈梅斯！哈梅斯！”我不用去纠正，他们已经会响亮地念出来了。

我要特意提一个无足轻重的小细节，班菲尔德的一场联赛中，在关键时刻射门帮球队战胜死敌后，奥莱报对我大加溢美之词，并写道“这位哥伦比亚年轻人的亮眼表现很容易让人想到19岁时的罗纳尔多，我们指的是葡萄牙那位”。这期报纸被我收起来了，现在还存放在麦德林的家里，如果有小偷翻进抽屉深处搜出早年的剪报，那么一定会发现它。

关于阿根廷的篇幅已经够多了，我想讲一讲葡萄牙。是的，葡萄牙，当你特别特别想登陆欧洲，你的最爱又是个葡萄牙人，而那支愿意签下你的球队又是个葡萄牙豪门，那你除了迫不及待在合同上签字还能做什么呢。你甚至会像我一样担心自己签名不够好看。

我在波尔图度过了梦幻般的三年，这是支优秀的球队，我们能激励彼此发挥出更佳的水平，作为南美人我没有什么不适应，葡萄牙语学起来也很容易。更重要的是，这里是克里斯蒂亚诺的祖国，我在波尔图街头捕捉他的气息简直像在老家捕捉炸木薯香气一样简单。随着他离开英格兰，去往西班牙，再夺欧洲金靴，重迎西甲冠军，他愈发成为伊比利亚半岛的标志，红绿色的小国旗后总会藏着印有他头像的横幅。而在里斯本和马德拉，那就更容易。不管是你想要他的球衣、他的画册、他的进球集锦光碟还是他爱吃的马介休，只要张开口说自己是个罗纳尔多球迷，当地人绝对给你热心地安排一出吃喝玩乐朝圣观光一条龙。

我是不是暴露了什么。

2012年，在又一次拿到联赛冠军后，我被评为年度最佳球员。我感到梦想前所未有的接近。这种预感被证明是正确的，冬日的某一天，我在一家餐厅吃饭时看到了克里斯蒂亚诺。

他穿着米黄色的外套，搭了条有葡萄牙国旗色做点缀的真丝围巾，刚落座没多久，同席的是他私人生活中的友人，我猜是本地老乡。我远远地就看见了他，顿时像看见校长的小学生一样站起来，我走过去，盘算着该怎么自我介绍，是先说我效力于波尔图，还是说自己来自哥伦比亚，是用他也能流利掌握的西班牙语，还是用自己还带着点口音的葡萄牙语。

我像回到了踌躇不安的少年时代一样煎熬，而他已经抢先开了口：“嘿，哈梅斯？我终于见到你了。”

那是我们第一次对话。

他说的是西语，他可真体贴，他站着比我高大得多，这些都是后来想到的，而当时我只是激动地喊了声“克里斯蒂亚诺！”

“我看过波尔图的比赛，欧冠对巴黎那场，你的那脚凌空抽射真棒。”他热情洋溢地称赞，好像我过来是为了看看这位当世巨星怎么夸人似的。我迷迷糊糊，小心翼翼，从额头到下巴都在发烫，我飘乎乎地回了句“我很喜欢你”，随后意识到自己该干什么，于是试图摸出手机，可它不在左边口袋里，那个该死的iPhone到底在哪儿？哦，在右边口袋，我颤颤巍巍地拿出来，结结巴巴地问：“我可以跟你合照吗？”

“为什么不？”他把我拉过去，“这也是我的请求。”

我们在光线不足的大厅里拍了张照，他的手搭在我肩上，另一只手则竖成运动员最爱用的大拇指，表示“这是个好伙计”，就这已经足够让我颤栗的了，隔着厚厚的外套（我为什么要穿那么多？），他手掌的触感亲切而陌生，我把右手放到他的腰上，左手藏在口袋里，不然我还能怎么样，环过去抱住他吗？

这张照片拍得很糟糕，甚至都没消除红眼，我有一万张克里斯蒂亚诺帅气的照片，并且能给你找出七八百张我们在训练场或是私下一块儿玩的照片。但这张永远是特殊的。我没发出来，那时我还不会用那些乱七八糟的社交软件，但克里斯在两年后把它发到了推特上。这个待会儿再说。

在葡萄牙踢了三年后我去了摩纳哥，生活过得更加如意，与事业一同上涨的是收入，我给家人买了大房子，放狗狗们在院子里尽情奔跑。我还逐渐体会到买车是件很容易的事，看中了哪款，刷卡，就这么简单，它们绝大部分都在我经济能力范围内了。我早就告别在阿根廷开的标致205，也没有再坐过公交车了。

巴西世界杯开始之前的一个月，我开车去了趟慕尼黑，我状态绝佳，不仅在法甲如鱼得水，对国家队的未来也信心爆棚，可能是这股精神头促使着我开了六个小时的车去德国，看一场肯定会让我血脉贲张的比赛。我一岁的女儿被固定在儿童座椅里，尝试着爬来爬去，她对竞技、荣誉、欧洲之王与世界之巅都毫无兴趣，只想抓她的小熊。某种程度上我跟萨罗梅一样，我只想快一点看到我的偶像。

比赛过程让人目眩神迷。我也曾在客场大胜对手，庆祝时也会情绪高涨认为自己无所不能，但当你看着他庆祝，就像个小孩子一样调皮地来回翻着手掌宣告自己拿到欧冠单赛季15球，又或者看着他轻轻松松罚出的任意球钻进球门，原谅我只想跟其他上万人一样高唱“克里斯蒂亚诺”以及“Hala Madrid”。他真的无所不能。

赛后我飞奔回酒店，克里斯蒂亚诺看见我既高兴又惊讶，我绝没有吹嘘，虽然自上次见面后我们再没有联系过，他依然认出了我，并且主动抱过萨罗梅。

“你的女儿真可爱。”他说，“眼睛很像你。”

“就是太胖了。”我说道。

萨罗梅听不懂，她与这位陌生的叔叔面面相觑。

拍完照后，克里斯蒂亚诺把女儿小心翼翼地还给我，我们又站着在大堂里聊了会儿天。他问我世界杯准备得怎么样，我告诉他很快要归队训练了，在南美洲作战，我们都很有信心。他说，“你会一球成名的，相信我”，身上散发出冲浴过后淡淡的佛手柑香气。直到科恩特朗和佩佩远远地喊道“克里斯，你在干嘛”，他才说“我不得不走了”。

我曾经想过他对我的友好是否有一部分原因是来自门德斯的示意，比如我的经纪人有可能对他这么说“克里斯，那个哥伦比亚小伙子你还记得吗？他是你的狂热粉丝，我把他运作到法甲去了，如果哪天你们碰上，记得对他耐心点，最好发个自拍”。不过我否定了这一想法，因为克里斯蒂亚诺对我从一开始就很好，而且他还没拉着我发自拍呢。这一次我倒是发了，我已经开始习惯把精修后的图片发到ins上去，但这张，显而易见的，又拍糟了。

总之，接下来的事情请允许我快速地略过一下，我想绝大多数人最熟悉的也就是那部分了。我在世界杯上确实一球成名，但克里斯蒂亚诺却在拼尽全力后与出线失之交臂。我很懊悔地想当时应该反过来祝福他的。淘汰乌拉圭后他发了那张在餐厅的合照，我们都穿得极为难看，在幽灭不定的灯光下露出两口白牙与四只红眼。他祝贺了哥伦比亚并@我，我回更衣室一打开手机看到几千条@简直以为官方计数出错了。

我的队友们也看见了，他们问：“你跟罗纳尔多啥时候混熟的？”

我说：“没有，没有，他大概有助理专门保存跟各种运动员的合照好留着什么时候发。”

“哈梅斯，我说真的，你可能要去马德里了。”

我不记得这句话是谁说的了，好像好几个人都说过。而我比每个人都更早清楚这点。

7月4日我踢完最后一场世界杯比赛，7月22日我与皇家马德里完成签约。

之前我在形容波尔图生涯时用了梦幻这样的词，那么瞥一眼出场时间统计，同样的词显然不能拿来修饰皇马三年。但从私人意义上讲，这仍然是梦幻般的时光，

在46000名球迷注视下踏上伯纳乌球场时我很紧张，我表演了颠球，想起克里斯蒂亚诺加盟时的样子，于是走了会儿神。他加盟时24岁，我现在刚过完23岁生日。如果一切依然顺利，我也能在皇马踢到29岁，我们可以配合很久很久。我用世界杯金靴保证，那是年轻的哈梅斯做过最不切实际的构想。

我们全家搬到了马德里，在La Finca选了与克里斯蒂亚诺家豪宅很近的房子，连装修风格都挺类似。不是模仿他，是我自己喜欢。我说西语，很快能与本地队友打成一片，我还会说葡语，所以在他的撮合下也与科恩特朗、佩佩、马塞洛关系亲密。第一堂训练课，我还喊“克里斯蒂亚诺”呢，然后他说“干嘛这么麻烦，我以为我们都见过好多次了”。我说，“是啊，所以……克里斯？”他很高兴地从背后搂住我，露出与伊比利亚阳光不相上下的灿烂笑容，给了记者足够的抓拍时间。

克里斯很喜欢我，这迅速成为西甲人人皆知的事实，我们在训练场上打闹，在健身房里并排锻炼，他还给我介绍了他喜欢的造型师，很快我就变得热衷于那种用发胶把所有头发向后抹的造型。以前我不太这么干，因为会被人取笑是在模仿，而现在呢，我就在克里斯身边。

我牢牢记得代表皇马打进的第一个球，8月20号对马德里竞技，克里斯受伤，我替补上场。我在更衣室问他腿怎么样了，他又无奈又调皮地做出很痛的表情。我在场上积极地奔跑、盘带、传球、补位，当右脚推出的皮球弹进球门，我熟练地跑到角旗区去滑跪庆祝。这是伯纳乌的角旗区第一次迎接我。卡瓦哈尔、佩佩和阿隆索跳到我身上庆祝，克里斯在比赛结束后给了我一个大大的拥抱。

如果我说14-15赛季过得很幸福，一定会招致马德里主义者的痛斥，那么换个说法，我在场上的心情很满足。我肆无忌惮地奔跑，信心满满地射门，我在每一次进球后等着克里斯过来拥抱我，在每一次助攻他，或者根本没我什么事的进球后，则跳到他的身上。我们用同一款发胶，根本不害怕精心打理的头发被弄乱了，我闻得到他的须后水和香水味道，那些香型时常更换。有时候我们庆祝得过于喜悦，彼此的脸颊会贴到一起，他的嘴唇拂过我的脖子，热烈的吐息与青草泥土气味相混合，让我的耳朵都烧起来。我会亲昵地低头埋到他胸前，而他，明明比我高7公分，有时也会搂住腰埋过来。他一定觉得这么做很好玩，或者偶尔孩子气撒个娇。

我一天天感受到我对克里斯的仰慕与热爱，它们并没有因为我们距离的缩短而消散，反而在一次次接触后更加喧嚣深刻。神像的倒塌难道是件容易的事吗？他踢球好、人品好、性格好，容貌也如此完美，我没有理由不爱他。这话说得有点像那些散布在世界各地的粉丝了，我只是如实说出我的感受和心境。

在生活中，我们的关系也越来越密切，他带我去他家里玩儿，其实他家有什么可玩儿的呢，该有的我都有，但每一次去我都控制不住满脸笑容。而且那些健身器材是真的很不错，我尤其中意一台水下脚踏车，可以在锻炼的同时加速肌肉恢复，不过我暂时还没有在家里搞第二个浴缸的想法，于是克里斯很大方地让我下去骑了十分钟。等我从水里出来，他递给我一条崭新的浴巾，并把我的衣服丢进一旁的烘干机。

“我们再去荣誉室转转！”他兴高采烈地说。

“我还得等衣服干了呢。”我把浴巾披上身，发现他连家庭用品都是耐克的。

“哈梅斯，我家又没别人，你就算裸着逛一天我也不会说什么。”他大笑着拉我出去，给我看他那一屋子的奖杯和照片。裸着还是算了吧，我想，顺便想象了一下他裸着的样子，那意外的并没有什么违和感，他本来也拍过很多性感照片。

“这张照片是曼联夺得欧冠那一场的。”他从柜橱里拿起一个相框。“真丢人啊，我趴在地上哭，被全世界看到了。我不喜欢这张，但有球迷寄过来，我想想当做鞭策也挺好，就摆出来了。”

“那场比赛我看的直播。”我坐在椅子上仰头看他，头发上的水珠滴到地上，不过在他家可以不用顾忌这些。

“那你也看到我罚丢点球了。”他双手撑在身后，坐到我旁边的地板上。

“我都看到了，我还记得你捂了一下脸，一脸难过又愧疚的样子。你的头发都被雨打湿了。”

“就像你现在这样？”

“……就像我现在这样。”

那一刻我忽然感到自己分裂了，我的心是能言善辩的演说家，可以潺潺讲述我有多么崇拜他，我喜爱他的足球，喜爱他的为人，我从麦德林奋斗到马德里，终于能够与他并肩而立，甚至像熟识好友一般聊天玩耍，我想让他知道哈梅斯罗德里格斯迄今为止的所有人生，我想一遍遍呼唤克里斯的名字。但我的嘴唇选择做一个缄默的哑巴。

我们之间持续了一会儿无声的尴尬，尴尬是我自己的感受，可能克里斯并不这么觉得。他很快又想到一个话题，开始取笑我在巴西世界杯出局后流的眼泪。

最后我去取了烘干的衣服，平稳地套回身上，克里斯送我出了门，我去车库开走自己的车回家，那是赞助商送的一辆崭新R8，我们偶尔会约着早上一起开车去训练。我把音响开关打开，《Ai se eu tepego》煞风景地流泻出来。

真棒，连车载音响都在提醒我，“你爱上了克里斯”。我该给奥迪再免费拍个广告。

我刚刚说了什么？嗯，是这样的，我爱上了克里斯，有点儿太晚了不是吗？

如果要问在这种感情转换的前后，我与克里斯的相处有什么区别，答案是没有任何区别。我本来就喜欢他、崇拜他、向往他，自然不会有什么变化，非要说的话就是我更加能体会到每次和他聊天、嬉闹、拥抱所带来的快乐。我并没有以乞求的姿态等待什么时候，我可以主动抱住他，把他压在草地上，或者他把我压在草地上，拧拧对方的耳朵，然后让其他好心队友拉起来。我说过克里斯也很喜欢我，这么做并没什么别的意思。

克里斯筹备30岁生日派对时喊我去，我说OK，对马竞的比赛输了以后他问我还去不去，我说为什么不，难道输了一场德比就要倒扣一岁吗。

克里斯被我的说法弄笑了，他无奈地说：“但你受着伤，而且你知道我们将会迎来什么。”

“我知道的，克里斯。”我说，“只要你不邀请我跳舞，那么伤势就不会恶化。”

最后他举办了一个很圆满的晚宴，邀请的是我很喜欢的歌手，他自己也很喜欢，我的意思是他并不会为了让我高兴而故意做什么，但我们在这方面确实合得来，最终结果往往是两人都很高兴。因为不方便动弹，我只是听听歌、喝喝饮料什么的，我都没敢喝酒，天知道有多少媒体在狂拍一气。我坐在那儿，像个残障人士（事实也差不多）接受所有队友、熟人、名流以及陌生人的嘘寒问暖，我哼着歌，玩着手机，时间过得飞快。

后来克里斯走到我身边，喝了一口我的果汁。有些人开始跳舞，灯光被调得昏暗晦涩，他弯下身，用葡语在我耳朵边说了句“谢谢”。他低沉的声音带着魔力，如同每一次在场上我们捂着嘴交流战术或发牢骚，但这句带着亲昵味道的母语又不太一样，让我回想起好几年前与他在波尔图见面的那天，并发散出不切实际的幻想色彩。

我听得懂啊，再多说一些吧，我用眼神朝他呐喊。他卷翘的睫毛随眼睛翕动着，深棕色的瞳孔光彩照人，表情深沉，魅力十足，但结果压根没有读懂我在说什么。他端着盛了西柚汁的酒杯招呼马塞洛去了。

那个赛季与我无疾而终的感情一样，最终四大皆空。非常不合理，因为那其实是我表现最好的一个赛季。而更不合理的还在后面，那就是在我频频坐板凳的后两年里，皇马迎来了在欧冠赛场上的大杀四方。听上去像是被诅咒了一样。

我送走了自己喜爱的教练，迎来了一位讨厌的教练，然后飞速送走他，又迎来一位喜爱的教练。只是这一次，这份喜爱迅速被现实所击溃。这世界上没有一条规则，要求教练必须用一个尊敬、崇拜你的球员，哪怕他很愿意配合战术体系改造角色，也能够在有限的时间里证明自己。但归根到底，大家都是为了工作。这不仅仅是在说齐达内，我也要工作。

2016年夏窗期间，我考虑过转会，但依然选择留下来，我告诉自己，再尝试一年。我在夏天迈入25岁，每一个月的等待都是在消耗有限的职业寿命，但我也不想在黄金年龄里错过最伟大的皇马，或者如媒体那样说得难听一点，“被清洗”。门德斯一直在接受并评估来自全世界的报价，克里斯会开玩笑似的跟我说“哈梅斯，不要走”，用的是球迷们请求一个人不要离开时那种集体咏唱的节奏，他甚至在ins发了张训练图喊话要我开心起来，这样全世界就都知道哥伦比亚人不开心了。

“曼联还是利物浦？”有一次我们陪着孩子参加学校举办的游园活动，我故意问他。

他脑袋上顶着搞笑的紫红色爆炸假发，鼻子上架了副小黄人似的圆框眼镜，严肃地说：“如果你去利物浦，我就半夜跑去剪传真机的线。”

我哈哈大笑起来，把萨罗梅和小克里斯都吓着了，皮球从小克里斯的手中掉下去滚走，他们飞奔去追。

“我很感谢你的支持，克里斯。”我把他的假发和眼镜取下来，不然没法好好说话，“但是没有必要做什么宣言了，我会再留一年，是因为我仍然喜欢皇马，也想跟你一起再拿个欧冠。”

“这很简单。”他说，“我们来提前设计几个动作，你在决赛中进球了可以用得上。”

我们在一群小朋友的注视下扭了几个荒诞的舞蹈，为我并没有到来的进球。

跟克里斯说不要再表态了显然成为空谈，因为过了没几天他就又发了张照片，表面上拍的是他在训练，其实我在他身后露出了半个脑袋与部分小腿，配文是一个大拇指表情。我看得一头雾水，都想问问他是怎么跟人交代的了，“帮我找张跟哈梅斯的合影，但不要太刻意，自然一些，最好让他不太起眼，但能体现出团结”诸如此类？

有时候他还带我去跳跳舞，没有孩子，就我们两个人，在足够私密确保不会被偷拍的店里，跟随热情的reggaetón扭腰摆臀，发泄那些没能在球场上释放的精力。这不是那种可以在球场上跳给人看的欢乐舞蹈，如果真的有视频流出，那全西班牙的媒体都会疯掉。但我跟克里斯的舞姿实在称不上多好，当我们做一些连续摆动臀部或者晃动膝盖划开腿的性感动作，周围总有两三个人忍不住笑出声。我一般会小心避免自己碰到他，这跟赛场上的碰撞可不一样，除非你想跟一个人睡觉，否则实在没必要在他跳reggaetón的时候伸手乱摸。我不是说我不想。

跳完我们会出一身汗，在贵宾休息室里坐会儿，洗个澡，然后喝点纯净水。他会问我“开心吗”或“感觉怎么样”，我总是说好极了，我也确实感觉好极了，因为我几乎挑不出这种生活的毛病，除了不能上场。

忘了说，有一次我因为状态正佳却被提前换下，把一瓶水重重地放回座位边。我发誓我没摔，可媒体与球迷立即捕捉到，并制作成动图一惊一乍地流传，仿佛我下一秒就要拿铁锹去破坏更衣室。后来我跟克里斯跳完舞，他竟然递了两瓶水过来并坏笑着说：“如果你不摔一下，那就辜负了大众的期待。”

我把水丢到厚厚的沙发垫上，克里斯慷慨地鼓了掌，喊道“哈梅斯，留下来”。

我说：“是啊，我会让伯纳乌的几万人一起高呼哈梅斯留下来，但到那时我就会走了。我都想好怎么说了，感谢这三年的美好回忆，感谢全世界最好的球迷，我很荣幸曾身披白色战袍，我会永远记得你们的爱。”

克里斯双臂交叉，连连点头，“嗯嗯”地附和着，对这些官话十分赞赏，然后突然冒出一句，“如果是我喊你留下来呢？”

他的话说得像从喉咙中挤出来一样模糊，几乎不能捕捉到什么额外的情感，我看着他还没抹发胶的一头卷发，高高挑起的眉峰，既坦诚又平静的棕色眼珠，我说，“克里斯，你不能决定我是否留下来。”

他用葡萄牙语咕哝了句“我知道”，随后低头撕开水瓶的塑料拉环。

我们预备的欧冠决赛庆祝动作没能用上，我连半决赛都没有上场。而且在那之前我已经做出了决定，我选择离开。

在联赛倒数第三轮的主场比赛中，我得到了首发上场的机会，说起来很可笑，我只能抓紧这场向观众告别，因为不知道自己下次上场是什么时候。对阵塞维利亚，我的运气总是不错，这次也还勉强可以，一脚射门被扑出，克里斯补射一脚进球，我们与队友拥抱，之后他亲了我的额头，我双手环抱住他，友好地拍了拍。这是我跟他最后一次为同一个进球而庆祝。

被替换下场时我高举手臂鼓掌致谢，伯纳乌的几万人也起立鼓掌，他们喊着我的名字，或许确实有很多人仍期盼着戏剧性的转折。但没有转折了，克里斯伸出手跟我击掌，他看着我走出这片场地。

那段日子里的连串胜利让我们疲于应对丰收女神广场的游行、市政厅的接见、自治区区长的表彰，但门德斯比我更累，他说每打一通电话时都会有另一个电话等着切进来，他还说被豪门追逐的压力不亚于与豪门在场上角逐。

“你当年转会时他的压力不是应该更大吗？”我问克里斯。

“当然，所以他头发白了。”他回答。

我们的对话在whats app上进行，我去度假了，而他还要踢联合会杯。我感到前所未有的轻松，我们不再是队友，只是闲暇时打发时间聊聊天的普通朋友。我告诉他，现在皇马给出了一个还算不错的方案，那就是租借至拜仁，费用低廉，操作高效，双方高层都满意得不能再满意了。

“我也觉得不错，”克里斯说，“安切洛蒂在那儿，你会有稳定位置的。”

“如果没有他我就不去了，我真怀念在马德里的第一个赛季。”

“我也很怀念。”他说。

我没有回复，过了一会儿克里斯发过来文字：去训练了。我退出软件，对着空气笑了一会儿。我依然能感到最初的那种快乐，与克里斯对话就能获得满足，但已经不再是追逐的心态。我渴望更大的成功，我们即将成为对手。

在出发前往慕尼黑的几天前，克里斯跑来我的家。“我看看你有没有什么需要收拾的。”他说。

“完全没有。”我告诉他。“这栋房子我不打算卖，大部分东西都要留着，万一拜仁把我退货怎么办。”

“那除非安切洛蒂下课了。”他说。

“天啊，你能不能不要诅咒我。”我把克里斯赶到餐厅去，告诉厨师今天中午做西班牙菜，克里斯熟门熟路地点了餐，我们在长桌一侧并排坐下享用。

“警惕德国人的啤酒香肠吧。”他告诫我，“会把舌头同化，从此吃不进别的东西。”

“我带厨师去啊。”我说。“除了会很冷，别的应该都还不错，托尼跟我讲过。”

“他说的话你怎么能往心里去。”克里斯毫无意义地指摘，然后问，“萨罗梅呢？”

“去学校跟小朋友道别了，她知道要离开的时候，哭得上气不接下气。”

“俱乐部应额外支付一笔费用用于赔偿球员亲属的人际关系折损。”他模仿门德斯进行商务谈判的口吻说道。

那个下午显得格外漫长，我们看看电视，打打台球，玩了会儿fifa17，最后坐在花园凉椅上晒着太阳各自刷手机。我在社交媒体上浏览球迷们的留言，大部分是祝福和怀念的话语，克里斯则在看一些明星之类的热门视频。我有时看着屏幕，有时看着他。我产生了一个很奇妙的想法，克里斯并不是来找我玩儿的，他是来延长告别的时间。

可能还需要干点儿别的什么，我这样想，邀请他一起去健身房跑个步？到草坪上再练练防守与过人？或者干脆驾车出去兜两圈？每一项都是他喜欢的，或者一口气全部完成也不错。“你想打乒乓球吗？”我试探着问。

克里斯一脸见鬼的表情。

“不，我又不是没赢过你。”他点了下手机，停止播放一个最近转推数很高的街头乐器表演视频。“为什么这么问？”

“因为……我们不该这么浪费时间？”我迅速纠正道，“我是说你来我家，我却没怎么招待你，这说不过去。何况我就要走了。”

克里斯看了看我，耸耸肩说：“哈梅斯，我只是想跟你多待一会儿。”

哦，天哪。

“哦，好吧。”我说，“你什么时候去度假？”

“就这两天出发。”

“还是去Ibiza？”

“嗯。”

我们有一搭没一搭地进行着对话，说些大部分已经回忆不起来的无聊内容。我告诉他我之前还考察过尤文图斯，但最终拒绝了合同，他则没头没脑地告诉我，随着佩佩的离开，他如今成了队里年纪最大的那个。

当太阳从金色转红，比闹钟还准确地提醒着我该去接萨罗梅了。我问克里斯要不要一起走，还是要再吃顿晚饭，他摇摇头，从暮色中起身。

“那么让我们做一个正式的告别。”他说。

“好啊。”我说，心想这告别可真够长的。

“祝你在慕尼黑一切顺利。”

“祝你在马德里继续辉煌。”

克里斯皱了皱眉头，似乎很不满我的见缝插针，但我很高兴可以打断他塑造出来的肃穆气氛。

“希望我们在欧冠决赛中重逢。”

“我也不介意是在八分之一决赛。”

“哈梅斯！”克里斯用教练似的口气指责道。我赶紧冲他笑了笑。

“听上去太感伤了不是吗？你看，我要做的事情还有很多，融入球队，学习德语，确定位置，争取首发……”

“德国人会需要你的，我保证。”

他的语气听上去很熟悉，我想了一会儿，想到2014年，他也是用这种口吻说我一定会成名。一阵怀念之情涌上心头，但我并没有说出来，他不一定记得了。

我们交换了一个拥抱，我很想抱得久一点，但这又不是庆祝压哨绝杀，所以就只能有那么两三秒。我用手臂紧紧勒住他的背，他单手摸了摸我的后颈，用一种安抚与宽慰的力道，然后说了声：“生日快乐。”

我又多花了两三秒钟才想明白他在说什么，我结结巴巴地说：“可是还……还有好几天呢。”

“因为我确实不可能7月12号跑到慕尼黑去对你说生日快乐啊。”克里斯理直气壮地说。“所以只有今天了。”

“你的意思是你今天专门为这个过来？”

“不然呢？如果只是社交网络祝福，那我都不需要碰一下手机，到了那天账号上就会自动多出一条‘祝我的好兄弟哈梅斯生日快乐’，我的团队那么勤奋。但是这有什么意思，我更愿意当面对你说。”

他振振有词地为自己辩解，夕阳余晖落进了他的眼睛，这个全世界最伟大运动员之一的克里斯蒂亚诺站在我的花园里，牵挂着我的生日，他不舍得我走。令人眩晕的幸福感从四面八方砸向我，我仿佛又变成那个十几岁的小男孩。

“你说得对，克里斯，那一点意思都没有。”我喃喃地说着，再一次抱住他。我把脸颊贴在他的脸颊上，温热的肌理令我震颤，我的手箍住他的肩膀，就像大多数时候他对我做的。由于没有比赛，我们很久没这么亲密了。

克里斯揉了揉我的头发，像是安慰首次远行的小朋友，我分开了彼此，仰头看着他。这张脸的各个时期都被我熟知，我甚至能描绘出他左眼眉骨受伤前的模样，当他在台上领奖的时候我就这么看着他，当他主罚任意球和点球的时候我也这么看着他。我的眼睛里应该是写满了赞美与爱意，因为我想象不出除此之外它们还能装些什么。

克里斯张了张嘴想要说些什么，但我把脸凑得太近了，他没有出声，从口型看大概是葡语。这给了我一个电光火石般的念头，尽管我并没有真正意义上去思考，但我用葡语对他说“来吧”。

我在脑子一片空白的情况下感觉到有什么东西擦过嘴唇，柔软而短促的一瞬间，麻痹神经的那么一下。我的肩膀不受控制地跳了跳，克里斯稍微后退了一点点，几毫米或几厘米，我们依然近在咫尺，我们经历了一次蜻蜓点水的接吻。

26岁生日那天我宣布加入拜仁慕尼黑，一切又回到起点。我签合同、出席发布会、亮相、公布球衣号码、在摄像机下与新队友握手问候、在镜头前表示很高兴效力于这支非凡的球队，同样的事情只是再来一遍。

德国生涯伊始需要处理的第一件事情就是我和妻子分手了。这与爱情没什么关系，重点在于我们都愿意为萨罗梅继续创造美好的生活环境，于是我们约定了一些关于监督和探望的事项，和平而神速地办完了全部手续。由于我们拒绝就此事再发表任何声明，于是媒体进行了大胆的想象与推测，其中比较神奇的一个报道是说这一切要怪克里斯，因为他介绍了俄罗斯模特给我认识。拜托了，有克里斯谁还要俄罗斯模特。

至于跟克里斯本人，老实说之后也没怎么样。我们依然偶尔在whats app上聊些不痛不痒的话题，大雪踩下去的触感、啤酒泼在身上的感觉、安联球迷嘘不嘘主队、德国人为什么这么爱打牌（我真的不知道他们为什么爱打牌）。我们没有再提那一天的事，我们都没喝酒，不然找个方便的解释倒容易得多。

在新环境生活并不比想象中艰难，除了冷得发抖的户外训练，以及我每况愈下的德语。熬过某个艰难时期，踢球变得顺理成章，我甚至很难相信自己有那么两年里每天都在为上场时间发愁，也不敢相信我就那么枯坐了整整两年。

因为在本地没有熟人，我经常带萨罗梅出门观光，在玛利亚广场喝杯咖啡，或者大街小巷漫无目的地闲逛。有一次我走到希尔顿酒店，想起那桩疯狂的往事，于是给萨罗梅拍了张照，并把图发给克里斯，问他看不看得出这是哪里。他回道：这不是那张丑陋合影所在的酒店吗？

过了会儿他又追加一条：丑陋说的不是你的小公主。

我蹲下身告诉女儿，克里斯叔叔说你小时候很胖。她气得跳了起来。

春暖花开的时候，我们在安联的球员通道里相遇，其实这只是一种惯性的说法，慕尼黑的四月依然寒冷，大家都把外套裹得严严实实的。两队人马分列在楼梯上，各自忙得不可开交，我需要与另一边打招呼，而托尼要忙着与这一边打招呼，气氛热闹非凡，仿佛即将开始一场友谊赛。我原本靠墙站着，克里斯高挑地走进来，眼神极其自然且方向正确地飘到我这边，于是我过去跟他拥抱，之后是马塞洛、卡里姆、卢卡他们。

这场比赛被一些人看作是我的复仇之战，我觉得欧足联应该把球给他们踢，这样他们就会明白当你明确效力于一个俱乐部并全心追求胜利，是根本想不起来所谓复仇或泄愤的。我为德国人送出助攻，熟练地跳到穿红衣的队友身上，不管当初为什么会来这里，穿黑色客场球衣的皇家马德里已经跟我没什么关系了。

中场休息的时候克里斯绕了小半场来跟我说话，我不会承认自己是故意走得比较慢。他摸了摸我的头，一手遮着唇，称赞我上半场状态绝佳，我告诉他这只是极其普通的水平发挥。

“鲁梅尼格会带头高唱‘哈梅斯，留下来’。”他面无表情讲着我俱乐部主席的坏话，把我吓了一跳，这句话应该挡得再严实点，德国人知道了会认为他在犯罪。

我说：“如果我们能夺冠，不用任何人唱歌我也会留下。”

但我们没能夺冠。六天后，我终于在欧冠半决赛里收获进球，我们踢得很好，最后一分钟仍在疯狂进攻，我在场边看着队友不知疲倦地奔跑、要球、打门，然后在最后一秒踢飞，我们没有拿到基辅的入场券。赛后我坐在伯纳乌的更衣室里一动不动，我熟悉这里的每一个标识牌，能闭眼找到储物柜的位置，我很清楚哪个水龙头出过问题，记得吹风机的颜色与重量，我在这里度过了梦寐以求的三年。离开马德里的我努力让自己变得更好，但最终再一次被马德里打败。

队医走过来问我：“哈梅斯，你什么时候去理疗？”

“晚上吧，谢谢。”我说。“我要先回酒店睡一觉。”

我脱下身上红白色相间的球衣，它们被汗水拧成一团，显得跟我同样疲惫。

晚上我躺在理疗床上，边玩手机边任由理疗师拿捏品评我的髂胫束与踝关节。前队友们发出各种图片庆祝进军决赛，他们还穿上了“等待十三冠”的T恤，我一张张点开查看，已经没那么难过了，好歹我踢得上比赛。我还入选了半决赛两回合的最佳阵容，以前这套阵容的评选大门从未对哈梅斯敞开。只是他们未免发了太多光裸的上身，我逐渐失去兴趣，手指麻木地在屏幕上滑动。

昏昏欲睡之际，我听到理疗室的门被推开，冷空气钻到耳朵边，有人用西班牙语打着招呼，我抬头看见克里斯像暗影骑士一样溜了过来。他说了句腔调比我还标准的“Guten Abend”，微笑着朝理疗师致意。

拜仁忠实尽责的医疗人员似乎不知如何应对闯入者，他双手掰着我的腿，问：“罗纳尔多？”

我用英语对他说：“抱歉，胡恩，能让我与前队友叙叙旧吗？我的腿感觉好多了。”

“如果你保持这个姿势不动的话，那没什么问题。”他摘下眼镜，到房间一角洗手，“我去楼上喝杯咖啡再过来。”

克里斯坐下来，他看上去多少有些疲倦，但比我强多了。白天入场时我们没怎么寒暄，比赛中他还断了我两次球，跟训练课一样娴熟。既然时间地点都如此契合，我感觉我们像要开个小型的分析总结会，针对哈梅斯的本场评分以及克里斯蒂亚诺连续两场不进球之根源之类的。

他用食指关节敲了敲我的头顶：“半决赛进球的感觉不错吧？”

“跟卡里姆一样好。”我微笑着说。

“老天，你跟德国人学坏了吗？”他把我的头发揉得乱七八糟。“你以前不是这样的。”

我转转眼睛看过去：“我以前是什么样？”

“你以前会说‘你会进球的，克里斯，你踢得那么好！三四个人防着你！克里斯蒂亚诺是世界最佳！我会把所有球都传给他！’然后像短跑选手一样跳到我身上。”

“我才不这样。”我说。“我自己还想要进球数呢。而且别再破坏我的造型了，昨天刚去剪的。”

“如果你想一直保持这个造型，需要每两个月回一趟马德里。”

“愿意的话我可以每个礼拜都来，或者用我的飞机把发型师拉到慕尼黑去。”

克里斯露出那种典型的、你可以看到他八颗洁白牙齿的笑容，我很久没在电视屏幕以外的地方看到他这样笑了。他的笑声很放肆，好像这不是拜仁下榻酒店的理疗室，而是巴尔德贝巴斯的住宿区。他有这样的能力，在任何地方都坦然得好似主宰者。

作为回应，我称赞了他现在的卷发，我说这真的很好看，你不应该再动不动就剃得像被绵羊啃过。他说他暂时不会动这些头发的，但世界杯前一定会再搞两下。这让我有些遗憾。我们对各自小组实力进行了一番交流，我说我要跟罗伯特一较高下，他说等着跟他一较高下的俱乐部队友在B组已经超额了。我怀疑其实随便动动也不碍事，但出于对专业人士的尊重，始终牢牢将腿钉在厚毛巾上。

克里斯离我很近，真的很近，他的声音轻快又柔和，声带震动的频率如同一把提琴的弦被缓缓拉动。他偶尔会有些小动作，这时候又会带出运动服摩擦的声响。静谧的房间里来回流转的都是他话语的碎片、动作的气流、灯下的阴影，和脸上捉摸不定的表情。如果我视力足够好，说不准能看见他棕色瞳孔里一脸迷恋的自己。

“说真的，哈梅斯，你接受这样的结果吗。”最后他问。

“我接受啊，克里斯。”我平心静气地回答。“我也不后悔做过的选择，我在这里踢得很开心。”

“我不是问这个。”他像是站在罚球点前那样，低下头又抬起来，又一次喊了我的名字。

我在说自己名字的时候，不怎么发最后那个S的音，但克里斯总喜欢把每个音节都清晰地叫出来。他用那种欧洲人习惯的发音叫了我一声，然后吻住了我。像一个从乡下初到大都会的穷孩子，我失去了所有思考与反应的能力。他温柔地衔住我的唇瓣，比之前那次延长了二十倍、一百倍，细细碎碎的电流在我的脊椎堆积，刺激着全身的神经。我张开嘴，接触到他温热的带着湿意的舌头，我试图含住，他舔了舔我的下唇并轻轻咬了一口，我们摩挲着相连接的部位的一切。我的手指插进他的头发里，打着卷的、柔软的、倔强的触感，与主人一样美好。从不属于我的葡萄牙男人亲吻了我曾吞下无数甜言蜜语的嘴唇，亲吻了我曾狂热瞻仰他背影的双眼，亲吻了我的额头、鼻梁和眉骨，比每一次赛场上的褒奖更代表爱情与欲望地亲吻了我的脸颊。

即使是第120分钟的长途奔袭也不会让我的喘息比现在更剧烈，我急切地喊着克里斯的名字，诉说自己的爱意，哪怕根本不需要诉说。他的手掌抚摸我滚烫的脸，我们抵着彼此的额头，看向对方的眼睛，他忽然笑了一下，或许是我疯狂的模样太可笑了。

“哈梅斯，很难想象你都27岁啦。”

或许我应该在21岁的时候就冲过去大喊我爱你克里斯蒂亚诺，结果说不准也没多大区别。

我没有随队返回慕尼黑，而是在马德里多留了一天。我和克里斯在一家以前常去的葡萄牙餐厅吃饭，之后回他家无所事事地耗费了一整天。他只有珍贵的一天假期，很快要恢复训练备战决赛，所以我们几乎不能做任何事——我是指打乒乓球或者跳舞什么的。

在克里斯的荣誉陈列室，我兴致高昂地回忆我的童年，跟他讲我拿过的每一个青年比赛冠军、成年比赛冠军、联赛冠军与各种最佳射手。这些荣誉是那么的微不足道、黯然失色，但我讲得相当开心，克里斯也听得很愉快，他在网上随手搜出来几张我小时候踢球的照片，并真诚地表示很滑稽。

我还讲了些他所不知道的我的追星史，例如我在波尔图的时候就去西班牙看过他的比赛，但只是几万人中最不起眼的那个，连件白色球衣都没带；又例如我在马德拉住过CR7酒店，他愿意的话可以去调历年纪录看看我住哪间房；我偶尔在推特发几句葡萄牙语，都是写给他看的；还有一些，诸如，他是我这几年唯一的性幻想对象，之类的事情我也很爽快地承认了。

我们没有给对方任何承诺，也没有再花力气去试探感情的真假，如果能得到更多，那么终究会得到，如果眼前的已经是极限，那么就这样也不错。我们只说过一次“我爱你”，我用西班牙语说的，他用葡萄牙语进行了回应。

我在此长篇大论地赘述着感情问题，似乎容易给人造成错觉，那就是我每天清醒着的一半时间都在想如何谈恋爱。这是错误的印象，关于克里斯我可能会忍不住多写一些并极力渲染，但我想现实情况更应该这样定义：克里斯不是我生活的重心，但我的生活里不能没有克里斯。

这么一解释就好多了，对于我们这些每天清醒的一半时间都在训练的人士来说，怎样真实而适当地展现感情生活是个大难题。我不能咨询克里斯，他会嘲笑我的。

接下来是俄罗斯世界杯，四千万哥伦比亚国民都在期待着我再次扮演超级英雄电影第二部的主角，力挽狂澜，最好创造历史。而我让他们失望了，我为自己的比目鱼肌付出代价。一切像是个玩笑：我在训练中受了轻伤，治疗顺利，于是我踢了两场，再度受伤，这一次连踢点球的机会都没了。我戴着工作证，坐在观众席，像个远道而来的哥伦比亚球迷一样大叫、怒吼，对裁判高声表达不满，为一次次机会跳起来并最终颓然地坐回去。

没受伤的克里斯止步在了与我相同的阶段，但他的表现是英雄式的，不是希腊神话中的悲剧英雄，而是会让所有人顶礼膜拜的唯一的英雄。我们只在酒店房间的电视里看过彼此的比赛，他上演帽子戏法的时候我把桌子拍得震天响，以至于同屋的队友让我买张票自己去索契。而小组赛第三场我被换下后，他立刻发消息问我还能不能赶上下一场。

“不能。”第二天我简单地回道。“我应该换双腿，现在的没有任何意义。”

“两年前我也是这样想的。”

这大概是他奇异的安慰方式。

被英格兰淘汰的转天，我在房间收拾行李时，克里斯打电话告诉我他决定去尤文图斯。我并不很惊讶，以前我们也聊过这个话题，他说过想离开，但可供选择的对象不多，而且他不舍得马德里的队友们。现在他终于做出了选择。他的选择总是最好的。

我回了一趟马德里治伤，我的房子仍然没卖，而克里斯已经着手慢慢处置房产了。在富人区，你总是可以很轻松地看到属于运动员的各式别墅，它们有的住着人，有的待出售，有的主人只在这里待了一到两个赛季就走了，甚至没来得及充分挥霍那些硕大的庭院与露天泳池。我开始逐渐认同在效力城市租一栋房子的生活方式，正如我当下在慕尼黑的家。我相信克里斯一定也会租一套跟他马德里旧居风格如出一辙的豪宅，尽管我们对西班牙都已不再有任何留恋了。

在难得漫长的休假期里，我在自己家接受了一次脱口秀采访，向观众们展示他们最想看到的那些生活细节：家庭影院啦，豪华草坪啦，穿过的每一版球衣啦等等。我还被迫把手机给主持人，让他给克里斯发了条节目邀约的语音，我取回手机后迅速打了一串字，告诉克里斯这是在做节目。他几小时后懒洋洋地回了个问号。

“没什么。”我说，“祝你发布会顺利。意大利语学得怎么样了？”

他回道：“噢，应该比你的德语强一些。”

我摊开教材，拟好草稿，说了一串德语发过去，他可以在弄懂之后用意大利语反击回来，但肯定要花些时间了。

克里斯在意大利开始了新征程，而我穿上了新赛季的红衣。他大为积极地在社交媒体上不断发布着照片，训练的、比赛的、代言的、观光的，向世人充分展现出融入亚平宁大家庭的意愿。我会在训练结束钻回更衣室玩手机时匆匆浏览，在心里做出客观中肯的评判：这张太官方，这张是广告，这张真是美好极了。

并且在我认为美好极了的照片下方点一个爱心。

END


End file.
